Narumi's Rise: Transmigration of the Rabbit
by SilverLykos
Summary: Uzumaki Narumi has had a hard life, but watch after a kidnapping as her life changes, for better or for worse is yet to be seen. Now follow the story of Uzumaki Narumi, transmigration of the Rabbit Goddess.


Chapter 1: Rebirth

Speaking- "Kaguya"

Thoughts- 'Otsutsuki'

Jutsu- "_Raiton"_

Demon Speaking- "**Sharingan"**

Demon Thinking- '**Byakugan'**

Sound Effects- *Cough*

This Fanfiction was inspired by Uzumaki Naruko: To the Victor, the Spoils V2 by SeerKing and The Vulpine Rabbit by Baron Zed. There will be scenes and characters from several points of both stories and others of reference. I do not own anything and as such cannot be blamed or sued for this work of fiction. To the authors of Fanfiction if you are reading this and see any similarities to your own works the please note that it is either coincidental, referenced, or both. I will try my best with these stories and will welcome any helpful reviews but please note that this is my first story and flames and harsh comments will be ignored, so if you don't like don't read. Note that this is rated M for future scenes and that there will be lemons and swear words as well as mentions of nudity and sexual scenes. Also note that this will be a Narumi x Hinata x Samui x Harem fanfiction with FxF so don't bother with any suggestions. There will also be be Kiba, Civilian Council, Danzo, Elder Bashing with some Kakashi bashing that will vary from minor to major depending on my mood. I have also already picked out some summoning contracts for everyone and toads will not be among them.

* * *

~Konoha Seven Years after the Kyuubi Attack~

We currently find ourselves in the middle of the forest just outside of Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves) where we see two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them running away from the village with a sack slung over one of their shoulders. The first man was a large hunchbacked man with thinning hair in cornrows that lead to a spiky ponytail, A cloth mask over the bottom half of his face, and tan skin with narrow eyes.

The other man with the bag slung over his shoulder was a blond with the majority of his hair in a ponytail except for the bangs of the left side of his face that completely covered his eye and part of the rest of the left side of his face that was held up by a cloth hai-ate that featured a rock with a scratch running horizontally through it. On the palms of his hands were mouths that had tongues hanging out.

These to were Sasori of the Red Sand and The Mad Bomber Deidara. Both nuke-nin of Suna and Iwa respectively, and both were members of Akatsuki a group of S-ranked criminals. They were currently on there way to one of their hideouts in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) after they had lucked out on their target that was currently in the sack on Deidara.

"Man, I can't believe how easy it was to capture this one un," Deidara spoke to his partner, "after all, Konoha is supposed to be the strongest yet it was so easy to kidnap this one un."

"Yes, I know," Sasori spoke, " which is probably why Leader-sama ordered us to capture it." He finished as he glanced back at the sack when he said "it". " Though I must say I'm a bit disappointed that we didn't meet any opposition," he muttered to himself.

"I know what you mean un, I wasn't able to show off my art un," Deidara replied, disappointment in his tone from the sheer ease of the mission and that no-one has appeared to stop them. Meaning he wasn't able to show off to any opponents.

"Whatever, we're far enough from the village so that you can create us a ride to base," Sasori said to his partner as they stopped a dozen miles from the village. Nodding in response, Deidara reached into a pouch and pulled out some clay that he proceeded to mold into a bird. Throwing the clay bird, it enlarged in size till it was big enough to jump on, which they proceeded to do. Quickly, the clay construct rose into the air and began heading towards the two rider's destination.

* * *

~2 Hours Later, Hi no Kuni Akatsuki Hideout~

Deidara and Sasori entered the base before heading towards a hall that leads to a cell. Opening the cell door, Deidara entered the room and headed for the small cot on the opposing wall. Lifting the sack from his shoulder, he proceeded to dump its contents on the cot, revealing a young seven year old girl with red hair with sun-kissed blond streaks that went to the small of her back, a thin frame, and pale skin that was wearing a white shirt with a red spiral in the middle of it and an orange skirt that went to just above her knees. Her face was round with a small button nose and natural pink lips. The odd thing was that on each of her chubby cheeks were three scars that resemble whiskers.

This was Uzumaki Nurumi, daughter of Uzumaki Uchiha Kagura Kushina the Akai Shi (Red Death) and heir of Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools) and Uzushiogakure no Sato (Village hidden by the Whirling Tide) and Namikaze Senju Hyuga Minato the Yondaime Hokage and Kiiroi Senkō (Yellow Flash). She was also the great granddaughter of Uchiha Madara and Senju Tobirama, though that was unknown to everyone but her deceased was also the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Well, we should probably go inform Leader-sama that we've captured the Kyuubi," Sasori said to his partner from the doorway.

"Yeah, but who will watch the gaki while away un," Deidara replied then questioned as he clasped two chakra restraining cuffs onto the unconscious girl.

"We'll have Zetsu watch the girl while we're away," Sasori replied as a man appeared out of the ground. The man was dressed in the Akatsuki robe with what looked like a venus flytrap sprouting from his shoulders and encircling his head. He had strange colored skin as the left side of him was white and the right side was black. He had green hair and yellow eyes while standing at a height of 5'10". This was Zetsu, the Akatsuki's best spy.

"Yes, **I'll be **sure to keep **an eye on **her while your **gone**," Zetsu said in two voices. One voice was high pitched and sounded somewhat childish, while the other was at a darker lower pitch that sounded like it came from a large man and had a slight rasp to it. The entire time looking at the unconscious girl with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Right," Deidara said before walking toward the door, "in that case me and Sasori will be back in three to four days from now," He finished as he and Sasori headed down the hall toward the exit.

All the while Zetsu kept his eyes on Narumi.

* * *

~Morning, Akatsuki Hideout~

Royal purple eyes with a hint of blue opened as the owner slowly woke up. Slowly, Narumi sat up and looked around at her cell, a look of confusion and worry on her face as she didn't recognize her surroundings.

"Where am I dattebayo," Narumi said to herself as her eyes adjusted to the low light in the cell room. As she inspected her surroundings, she heard the sound of the door unlocking and opening. So turning her attention to the door, she saw Zetsu walk into the room carrying a tray with some breakfast on it which consisted of a plate of some rice and grilled fish, a bowl of miso soup, and a glass of milk. Setting the tray next to her on a low table next to the cot as Narumi went into a sitting position as she stared at the strange man, Zetsu spoke.

"**Good your** awake," he said as we walked over by the door before leaning against the was and began staring at her, "I brought **you some breakfast**."

Narumi stared at him suspiciously for a few seconds before grabbing the tray and slowly began eating after a quick "itadakimasu" all the while keeping her eyes on the strange man. After a few minutes she was finished and set the tray beside her.

"Who are you and where am I," Narumi finally asked after a few more minutes of silence, an undertone of suspicion in her voice. Zetsu regarded her for a few moments before speaking.

" I am **Zetsu**," he began, " I **am a member **of the Akatsuki and **you are currently **in one **of our bases after **two of our members **kidnapped you from **your village **last night**," he finished.

Narumi's eyes widened at this information as her thoughts began to race at top speed as she realized that she was likely in danger. While this was happening, Zetsu kept looking at her with an inquisitive look on his face, as if he was trying to figure something out. Narumi soon noticed this and decided to ask about it to see if she could get more information on her situation.

"What is it," she began, "you look like you want to ask me something," she said at the questioning look he gave her. Zetsu looked at her for a few more seconds before deciding to ask his question.

"You feel **like my kaa-chan and **I was **wondering why**," he said.

"Oh," she said, " who is your kaa-chan, maybe I know her or something."

Zetsu stayed silent for a second before replying, "**My mother **is Otsutsuki **Kaguya-hime, also known **as the Rabbit **Goddess**," he said. Narumi looked at him for a few seconds in confusion, having never heard of such a person before, before asking a question.

"Okay," she began, "well what do you mean I feel like your kaa-chan as I've never heard of such a name before," Narumi finished as Zetsu took on a contemplated look. After thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Well I'm **not to sure as your **chakra feels like **kaa-chan's but I **can't be sure cause **the chakra **cuff's are making **it harder to get **a sure **feeling of it**, so I'm not 100% **certain**," Zetsu said before finishing in an unsure tone. Narumi, getting an idea, said, "Well why don't you take the cuffs off so you can better sense my chakra."

Zetsu contemplated for a moment before slowly nodding his head, " **Alright**, but don't you **try anything or else**." With that said he stepped forward before taking off the cuffs and set them on the bed next to them before he grabbed her hands. As he began concentrating on her chakra and started muttering to himself in thought, Narumi took the moment to feel his chakra.

As Narumi felt his chakra, she noticed how similar Zetsu's chakra was to her own. The only real difference she could tell was that his chakra felt darker and more vile. As she thought about this she barely noticed that his chakra began to be absorbed into her in a minute amount. When she saw this she began wondering if she could absorb it faster and purify it. So, deciding that it couldn't hurt to try and that she really couldn't think of any other options, she began to slowly focus on speeding up the absorption and began purifying it as it entered her.

It was several minutes later Zetsu noticed something was wrong. Feeling that his chakra was leaving him at a progressively faster rate he tried to remove himself from her only for Narumi to grab hold of his arm.

"**What are you** doing, stop **that**," He yelled as he attempted to free his arm as he felt himself getting progressively weaker as time went on. Seeing that he was failing to remove her hands, he began hitting her in an attempt to get loose.

Narumi gritted her teeth as he kept hitting her, but remained firm in her grip as she had experienced much worse at the hands of the villagers on an almost weekly basis. Slowly but surely the hitting got weaker as Zetsu fell to his knees, his body beginning to shrivel up into a husk. Minutes passed before Narumi finished absorbing all of Zetsu's chakra, his body disappearing as she let go of what was left of him. Soon nothing remained and Narumi fell to the ground, feeling bloated and feverish.

Narumi attempted to remain conscious but was failing. As the last of her vision went white her body began began glowing before there was a flash and the sound of an explosion.


End file.
